1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sandblasting mask device. More specifically, the present invention discloses a sandblasting mask device for performing a sandblasting process to a target surface of wooden furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many traditional wooden products such as tables, chairs, and wardrobes are manufactured by machining. In addition, some wooden products such as Buddhist statues and picture frames are formed by handiwork. For those wooden products that have extra requirements for look and feel, many wooden products are replaced instead by metalwork.
For those wooden products that need extra precision, the main manufacturing concern is the extra time needed during the manufacturing process. As with all manufacturing, the more time and complexity involved in producing a product, the more costly it is to manufacture. Therefore, the costs of precision wood products are relatively high. This problem is one that the manufacturers of wooden products are eager to solve.
When making wooden picture frames, patterns depicted on the picture frames are used to complement pictures that will be placed in the picture frames. Under the conditions of precise and exquisite handiwork, the manufacturer must spend more time and effort on manufacturing. Generally, the manufacturers of picture frames fabricate a paper or plastic mask device according to the desired patterns to be formed on the picture frame. Then, by sticking the paper or plastic mask device onto the picture frame, a carver is capable of using an engraver to carve the desired figures on the picture frame according to the patterns on the mask device. Next, a surface processing procedure such as smoothing the surface with sandpaper is performed on the picture frame. Finally, a protective layer is smeared over the surface of the picture frame so as to prevent the picture frame from deteriorating or being scratched.
The above-mentioned processing procedure for picture frames is a well-known disclosure. When the manufacturer of the picture frame receives a large amount of orders, the prior art solution requires filling these orders by working nearly day and night. These overtime working hours further lead to an increase in manufacturing costs.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a sandblasting mask device for performing a sandblasting process on a target surface of wooden furniture so as to increase efficiency of production and reduce costs of manufacturing.
The claimed invention discloses sandblasting mask devices for performing, sandblasting processes on wood objects. The mask device includes a base and a mask cover. The base has a fixture for fixing a wood object to be worked on. The removable mask cover is fixed on the base. The mask cover includes a mask panel, which contains at least one sandblasting opening of a predetermined shape. When the mask cover is fixed on the base, the wood object is tightly clamped between the mask cover and the base, and the mask panel of the mask cover is closely attached to a target surface of the object. The sandblasting opening of the mask panel will expose a predetermined portion of the target surface of the object so as to perform the sandblasting process.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the sandblasting mask device has reusability. Therefore, the manufacturer only needs to fabricate the mask panels having the desired patterns on the picture frames. The sandblasting process can then be performed via a computer and a sandblasting machine so as to enhance productivity and reduce manufacturing costs.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.